


■■■■■■ Shimada.

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Beheading, Blaming, Celebrations, Character Death, Childhood PTSD, Crushes, Day Out, Execution, Flashback, Genji tells the story, Hanzo Has Issues, Hanzo has Anxiety, Hanzo has PTSD, Hanzo has mental problems, Hanzo hates water, Hanzo hyperfixates on people, Hanzo is depressed, Hanzo is messed up, Hanzo used to be happy and bubbly, Hanzo was abused, Hanzo's appearance is brief, Hayami did actually love Hanzo, Hayami is genuinely nice though, M/M, Motherly love, PTSD, Party, Past Events, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shimada clan was like a cult, Shimada daddy was an abusive asshole, Smitten McCree, and so was the rest of the clan, attempted drowning, because the family was basically, but McCree still crushing HARD, change my mind, cold Hanzo, distant Hanzo, he still is he just needs some help, like his mother, mentioned child abuse, mother - Freeform, mother death, overwatch's day out, pool day, really bad abuse, retelling of past events, she just went a little crazy, trying to brainwash her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: Hanzo doesn't seem too fond of the idea of a pool day. In fact, he looks terrified.Genji tells the tale of why Hanzo hates water. It's a bad one....
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	■■■■■■ Shimada.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I dunno I'm not especially proud of this one...

McCree was sat crossed legged on the floor with Hana by his side as she eagerly moved her hands up and down, raving on about all the amazing activities they could plan for the Overwatch pool day. Genji sat cross legged across from him with Lucio. He was loose and smiling. The more recent addition of waterproofing on his cybernetics had come in handy for the last few years but Genji seemed most excited about this pool day in particular. Back in the day, Overwatch had traditions. Christmas parties, makeshift trick or treating, easter egg hunts, etc. They celebrated every holiday with pride and joy. They even had their own celebrations and Pool Day was one of them. The entire crew would pile into a pool they privately booked for the day. They would get lunch at a nearby burger place and eat food merrily while splashing each other with water and lounging in rubber floaties all day long. 

Lucio was in the middle of talking about the music playlist they were going to choose when Hanzo walked past them. McCree froze a little, he couldn't help it when it came to Hanzo's enchanting beauty. Genji piped up, everyone looking at him, then back to Hanzo. Hanzo was simply staring back at Genji with his usual emotionless, almost trance like, face. 

McCree couldn't help but notice Genji's hopeful face, almost begging in a way. 

"Hey, brother! I was wondering if- if you were coming to the Pool Day tomorrow? I know you don't like water but I thought-" 

McCree looked back at Hanzo, smirking. He couldn't wait to see Hanzo in a bath suit, showing himself off. But Hanzo just looked back at Genji with unbridled _terror_ burned into his features. Like swimming in a pool would kill him. Everyone was looking at Hanzo, confused on why he looked so frightened and why he was so… silent.

Finally, Hanzo spoke up. "No. I will not be swimming. I will sit on a bench and read though, if you would like?" Hanzo asked. Genji pouted a little before nodding in understanding. Despite the fact that Hanzo had some very obvious issues, he still (albeit secretly) supported his brother, trying to be there for him whenever he could. McCree couldn't help but notice that Hanzo did have an… odd fixation on Genji though. Like Hanzo's life revolved around his little brother. The little brother that was also a 35 year old man. 

Genji sighed, "Yeah, it'd be cool if you'd be there… Oh, just bring your own food because we're getting takeout burgers." Genji snickered and McCree sighed dreamily, quietly under his breath as Hanzo's fear dissolved into a disgusted scowl and a joking gag sound, like such a refined man couldn't even fathom the idea of grease. "Yes, I shall bring my own food…" Hanzo muttered before waving a goodbye, a wish for good luck on their pool escapades and then disappearing out the comm room door, most likely disappearing until Jesse found him drinking tea and eating home cooked food in the kitchen at 3 in the morning.

They sat awkwardly until Hana spoke up.

"You guys saw that, right? He looked like we accused him of _murder_ or something…" Everyone whispered a resounding agreement. 

Except Genji.

They all looked at him, staring him down.

Genji simply looked away, pouting his lips and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Genji…" McCree started, "Do you got an explanation for this?..." Genji sighed, opening his mouth to change the subject away from this but the piercing glares of his friends stopped him.

"Okay, I normally wouldn't tell ANYONE this but I feel like Hanzo needs some help dealing with these things whether he likes it or not. Hanzo had… an incident with water when he was younger. I don't remember it entirely well since I wasn't there when it happened and I was only around 6 years old. Hanzo… definitely remembers it a lot better…"

They looked at him, worriedly. Genji sounded so… sad. Like, someone had just kicked his puppy kinda sad. "But, first I must tell you about our mother. Her name was Hayami." 

McCree's eyes widened in surprise, along with the rest of the groups. They had never heard anything about the Shimada family's matriarch before. They had barely even heard anything about their father. McCree had known Genji for years and he hadn't even known the brother's parent's names. 

"She was a quiet and reserved woman, raised in that awful clan tradition that women were below men. She was one of three daughters of another clan. She was sold to my father as a wife to create ties between the two clans. Our mother _hated_ our father. She never wanted children of her own or to be owned like a doll. According to Hanzo, she had dreamed of becoming a teacher, as she had a sof spot for children, and to be a gardener in her spare time. She was never allowed to achieve her dreams because of where she was born. She still had some fight in her though. She was gifted dragons as a part of their marriage, as she was now a Shimada and she learned to use their power to create other things. She had an orange dragon called Cho. She harmonized with her dragon to create beautiful orange cherry blossoms of magic. To create illusions of animals, plants and people. All for Hanzo…"

They all relaxed a little, not seeing anything especially wrong with the story yet. McCree was pretty surprised. He hadn't expected the mama Shimada to be a genuinely kind person. He more or less expected her to be a cruel, ruthless warrior like her sons. But I guess he hadn't known how bigoted the Shimada clan had been. Still, she cared for her sons as far as he could tell. Where could this go wrong? 

"Our mother hadn't wanted children. She resented Hanzo through her unwilling pregnancy. But as soon as she saw him, she knew she had to protect and love him. Like she knew no one else would in that horrible family. But eventually, our father caught on to Hayami's affections towards us, especially Hanzo, who definitely took more after our mother. He is almost a carbon copy in fact" Genji sighed, snickering softly to himself.

"Same eyes, same hair, same skin and almost the exact same personality. I'm actually rather upset I took more after our father. But anyway…" Genji trailed off, eyes a little wet before releasing a shaky breath. They watched intently, ready to let Genji cry a little if he needed to.

"Father put her through even worse conditions. We barely even saw her and when we did she… looked so paranoid and scared. She began to lose her emotions, falling prey to the Shimada conditioning she was put through. She knew that Hanzo was going through an even worse punishment. He was going to _grow_ _up_ like this. Seeing her son sneak towards her, paranoid and afraid of his own _family_ , bruises up his arms and bandages across his waist, stopping fresh wounds from bleeding out. It must have been too much for her…"

Hana was saddened. She looked like someone had stuck a knife through her back. Lucio was disturbed, growing up in a peaceful home himself he feared the concept of domestic abuse. McCree could relate a little more, his father being an idiot drunk and all but, Hanzo was seriously abused. Bruises? Bandages stopping bloody wounds? They all began to understand a bit better why Hanzo wasn't the most friendly person…

"Our mother took him out to the koi pond out back. She hugged him, told him how much she cared and that he was the most precious thing to her. Hanzo hadn't had hugs from her in years so he gladly hugged her back. He told her how he _knew_ that she loved him. That he _knew_ she wasn't like the rest of them. How he loved her back and would protect her with his life. He even cried a little…" McCree frowned. Hanzo told Genji all this? Hanzo is never that emotionally open or vulnerable. Hanzo must have been so… different back then. 

"She told him to let her do one last thing for him. To protect him. To free him…" Hana covered her mouth. Lucio muttered "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Under his breath while McCree was frozen in shock. 

"Then she grabbed him by the hair, shoved him back first into the water and tried to drown him…" 

McCree's heart felt shattered and beaten. His poor precious Hanzo. He had lived with only two people in his extensive family ever loving him. One drifted away, becoming distant and cold, then telling him how much she cared. He must of felt so happy and loved. Then, she- she betrayed him. When he was so young. If Genji had been 6 then Hanzo must have only been 9. Jesus. No wonder Hanzo was so mentally fucked up…

"Two servants dragged her off. They took her up to our father while she screamed and cried. They never even took a second look back at Hanzo." Genji looked like he was reliving his worst memory. His own mother, trying to kill his only brother, must of been so hard on him.

"They executed her."

What.

"Father cut her head off with a sword and made Hanzo watch."

**What**.

"He blamed her 'failure' on Hanzo. He told him that if he hadn't needed coddling in the first place, his mother wouldn't have needed to die. Hanzo believed him. Every night, he felt the guilt of a death that wasn't his fault weighing upon him. He developed a horrible mental outlook on life. He hyper fixated on those he felt he needed to protect. Now that mother was dead, his whole life revolved around appeasing the clan and following orders and… me. All his free time, the one hour he had between studies and training. He spent it on me…"

The pieces clicked into place. That's why Hanzo was always there for his newly rebuilt brother. Why Hanzo had attacked him in the first place. Hanzo had been conditioned to follow orders without question. To believe whatever they told him without any differing opinion. Obviously it hadn't completely worked because Hanzo treated the women in his life as equals but dear god, Hanzo had believed that his mother's _beheading_ was _his_ fault… 

Did he still believe that?

No wonder Hanzo was so fucked up in the head. He had been forced into a family where everyone was a backstabbing snake, willing to kill anyone if it meant they got what they wanted. It was like a huge family… cult.

Hanzo had practically grown up in a cult…

Genji let out another shaky sigh. "Please, don't tell Hanzo you know all this…"

They all nodded, Hana and Lucio crossing their hearts while McCree simply nodded solemnly. 

They all continued their previous discussion. A heavy weight of dread hanging over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo was abused he needs some damn cuddles.


End file.
